Viral Bloodline
by The Guy From Nowhere
Summary: Osmosis Jones fic. Thrax's two siblings have come the city of Frank looking for revenge. Also Ozzie's helping Drix look for a date.
1. Default Chapter

Osmosis Jones 2: Viral Bloodline  
by The Guy From Nowhere  
  
Not far from the city of Frank, where month's before the battle between Osmosis Jones and Thrax had taken place two unwelcome guest wait. Wait for the perfect moment to strike.  
  
"Soon, my brother I will avenge you." Said a sinister looking male virus said. He looked not unlike Thrax himself. His darker red colored skin was almost all that you would be able to tell this viral apart from Thrax.   
  
"Again with the Thrax thing huh?" Said a the shorter female viral. "That's all you ever do, talk about how your going to avenge Thrax, plan on how to avenge Thrax's, you really need to lighten up." The female virus was a dark blue color. Her eyes matching the color of her skin. Both whore leather trench coats.  
  
"He was our brother, he was killed. I don't let family die and not do something about it!" Said the male virus.  
  
"Look Scourge." The female viral said addressing her brother by his name. "I know how close you and Thrax where, I loved him to, that's why I decided to tag along on your little revenge vendetta, remember?" She said. She really did miss her older brother. She remembered where Scourge and where the moment they heard the news. They where both at a virus bar inside a guy who had a bad cases of the flu. Scourge was picking up chicks and she was at the bar when a small virus entered. The virus looked at her with a solemn face and walked up to her.   
  
"Are you Rose?" He asked her. She nodded. The little virus sighed and closed his eyes. "I bring news of your brother Thrax. He had gone to the city of Frank."  
  
Rose thought for a moment. 'So he probably took down another city, Thrax really needs a new hobby.'  
  
"He was killed." The small virus said.  
  
The world seemed to stop right there. Thrax? Dead? Impossible, Thrax was so strong!  
  
"How!" Rose yelled grabbing the virus. Scourge looked over wondering what was going on. "How did Thrax die?!" She just then noticed how loud she was being, everyone was looking at her. Scourge had a face of pure shock.  
  
"H-he wa-as killed by this white blood cell, uhhh Osmosis....Jones, yeah the white blood cell name was Osmosis Jones!" The virus shouted hoping she would let go.  
  
Scourge would only talk about how he was going to kill this Osmosis Jones guy afterwards. Now he finally planned to do it. rose had to come, she wouldn't lose another brother.  
  
Scourge pointed in the direction of Franks ear. Rose sighed. She really hated have to enter bodies.  
  
TBC  
  
Next Chapter: more on the two viral siblings and after Ozzie suggests Drixs get a girl Ozzie helps his partner look for a date.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'  
  
Author's note: Short huh? I'll try and come out with the next chapter really soon. 


	2. 2

Drix and Ozzie were sitting down in a donut joint enjoying there time off.   
  
"Drip, my man, this is the life." Ozzie said out of the blue. Drix who was reading a paper looked to Jones slightly annoyed but then looked down to the paper.  
  
"Jones please, I'm studying today's events." Drix said. Ozzie looked to his partner.   
  
"Drip, you've gotta learn to lighten up, try reading the comics for Frank's sake." Ozzie said.  
  
"The comics are a waist of space on an other whys useful paper." Drix said. He couldn't understand why his Ozzie always asked him to lighten up. Drix was perfectly happy the way he was.   
  
"Drix, Drix we really gotta do something for you." Ozzie said getting up. "What you need is to try and get a date or something." Drix dropped the paper.  
  
"Date? Uh, no thank you, girls make me, well they make me nervous." Drix said rubbing the area where his neck should be. Ozzie shook his head.   
  
"No that's what we're going to do, your comin with me tonight and we've gotta find you someone." Ozzie said perking up.  
  
"No really Jones, you shouldn't waste you vacation on me." Drix said praying it would stop Ozzie's little idea.  
  
"No really I insist, tonight I'm takin you to the Arm Joint." Ozzie said happily.  
  
"The Arm Joint? The bar? No Jones bars aren't my idea of fun." Drix pleaded.  
  
"Just give it a try Drip, if you don't like it I swear I'll never bother you again." Ozzie said. His partner really, really needed to loosen up.  
  
"Well, all right, I'll try it I suppose, it is our time off and am trying to have some fun." Drix replied in surrender.  
  
"Great, see you there tonight." Ozzie then got up and walked off.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Rose and Scourge had finally entered the body. Rose was an odd name for the female virus due to the fact she was blue and could be mistaken for a white blood cell. Rose looked at her brother. Her brother had been obsessing about this moment for months and finally he was here. She knew he would just run straight into the police station to get this they could actually make a plan.  
  
"finally, time to serve vengeance." Scourge said grinning. Rose stopped her brother Osmosis Jones guy and get himself killed. She needed to get him to calm down first so before he could walk anywhere.   
  
"Oh no you don't, we don't kill any body until we find out more about this body." Rose pleaded. Scourge's looked at her for a moment and then simply admitted defeat.   
  
"Lets soak up some of the culture shall we?" 


End file.
